


Budu tady pro tebe

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: English dialogues, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash in czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Budu tady pro tebe

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Jeden den, jeden jediný den. Co den, jen pár hodin. Potřebovali s ním natočit pouze pár záběrů, přesto se to řediteli ústavu nelíbilo, nechtěl Matthewa pustit z očí. Zadoufal jsem, že když se někdo zaručí, že bude pořád s ním, že se od něj nehne… Nabídnul jsem se, nikdo jiný by to neudělal.

 

Slíbil jsem řediteli všechno, kývnul na veškeré podmínky, přestože jsem věděl, že některé dodržet prostě nepůjdou. Ale nikdy bych toho nelitoval, lhát někomu, koho vidíte poprvé, není tak těžké, jako něco upřít svému příteli. A já jsem věděl, že mu sebe upřít nedokážu.

 

Možná jsem se původně chtěl snažit, možná jsem měl v plánu držet se od něj dál, ale jakmile jsem jej viděl, veškerá má předsevzetí ztratila na důležitosti. Vypadal strašně, propadlé oči, ztrhané rysy, vrásky výraznější než kdy dřív. Navzdory tomu se na jeho tváři objevil opravdový, nadšený úsměv, když mě spatřil.

 

Zapochyboval jsem, že kdyby nebylo kolem nás tolik lidí, tak by tu vzdálenost mezi námi přesprintoval a skončil mi do náruče. Takhle ke mně v klidu došel, ale ono objetí si neodpustil. Stiskl mě jako ve svěráku a já jej ještě silněji. Mohl jsem za ním chodit týden co týden, ale já jej potřeboval mnohem víc.

 

A on mě taky podle toho, jak křečovitě se mě držel, cítil jsem jeho dech na svém krku a sám zabořil obličej do jeho ramene.

 

"'m not gonna leave you, love…" zamumlal jsem a byl si jistý, že mě slyšel, neboť jeho nehty se mi zaryly do zad, což mi bylo jasnou odpovědí.

 

Slyšel jsem kroky, lidé od nás odcházeli, nechali nás diskrétně o samotě. Přesunul jsem dlaň z jeho lopatek na zátylek, pohladil svého přítele po krátkých vlasech a pak jej prostě jen držel, dokud se sám ode mě neodtáhnul, křehčí než předtím.

 

Odebrali jsme se do auta, usadili se vzadu a sotva jsme se rozjeli, měl jsem Matthewa v klíně. Ustlal si na mě, zády k čelnímu sklu, ruce opět kolem mne. Hřál mě, objímal a po chvíli usnul. Nevěděl jsem, jak zareagovat, co po mně žádá, ale věnoval jsem mu alespoň krouživé pohyby po zádech. Muselo to být příjemné, neboť jsem z něj vymámil tiché zamrčení, ještě více se ke mně přitisknul.

 

Cesta na natáčení bohužel nezabrala více než půl hodiny, museli jsme vystoupit a dát se do práce. Neustále jsem se Matthewa držel, hlídal jsem ho pohledem, byl mu nablízku. Ačkoliv i ostatní herci a štáb jej viděli rádi, měl jsem pocit, že nikomu z nich nechyběl tak jako mně. I když to jsem si možná jen vymyslel, abych v sobě zadusil ten stín žárlivosti.

 

K té jsem ovšem neměl žádný důvod. Všechny záběry Matthew stihnul dříve, než se počítalo, a jelikož mě také momentálně nebylo potřeba, vyhádal jsem si na hodinu volnou šatnu, kam jsem svého přítele zašil, aby se vyhnul těm lítostivým, někdy i pohrdavým pohledům. Donesl jsem mu tam nějaké jídlo, o které ale nejevil zájem. Jen se trochu napil a pak se na mě zadíval se stejnou zranitelností, s jakou před pár hodinami na chodbě ústavu.

 

"I love you," řekl mi prostě, jako by i omluvně. Vypadal na tom gauči tak ztraceně, na pokraji zhroucení…

 

Přešel jsem ode dveří k němu, usadil se po jeho boku a pár vteřin se dále zaměřoval na jeho unavený výraz, pak jsem ale zvedl ruku a zabořil prsty do tmavých vlasů, chvíli se jimi probíral a sledoval, jak se v jeho modrých očích postupně rozhořívaly jiskřičky. Ať na něj měl vliv ten dotek nebo jen má přítomnost, u srdce mě hřálo, jak pookřál.

 

"Love you too…"

 

Ani jsem nad tím nepřemýšlel, jen jsem vyjádřil, jak jsem se v tu chvíli cítil, jak moc mi chyběl, jak moc jsem byl šťastný, že ho tady mám, byť jen na pár hodin.

 

Na ta slova jsem měl Matthewa opět v náručí, lidské teplo se šířilo i do mého nitra, vnímal jsem jeho lehkou vůni, jeho… jeho hlubokou důvěru. To, jak se mě dotýkal, jak mě držel, jak se na mě díval, tohle byla ta část Matthewa, kterou nikdo jiný neměl šanci spatřit, byla to ta část, kterou se bál komukoliv ukázat. Kromě mě.

 

Pohnul se, natočil tvář k mé, a já jsem udělal totéž. Když se naše rty setkaly, mírně se mi zatočila hlava. Ne, že by to bylo úplně poprvé, ale… doposud jsme takto daleko nezašli střízliví a zcela při smyslech. Ale teď… bylo to lepší, intenzivnější, Matthew líbal tak něžně, jako jsem to snad ještě nezažil.

 

Snažil jsem se mu vyjádřit city už jen tím polibkem, aby věděl, že tady jsem pro něj, že ho neopustím. Opět vydal ten mručivý, spokojený zvuk, který mě tentokrát rozechvěl. Opustil jsem dlaní jeho vlasy a pohladil jej po tváři, hladce oholené… Odtáhl se, načež si opřel čelo o to mé, ruku pořád na mém rameni, druhou mě držel za krkem, náš dech se mísil.

 

"When… when are they going to release you?" nepoznával jsem svůj hlas.

 

"Maybe in two weeks."

 

"Wanna then move into my place? I'd like to have you around… close to me…" nabídl jsem mu, srdce až v krku, jak jsem doufal, že bude souhlasit. Nemohl jsem si představit nic lepšího, než že se Matthew z léčebny nevrátí nikam jinam, než ke mně. Chtěl jsem mu pomoct, postarat se, být s ním co nejvíce…

 

"I'd like that too," mihl se jeho tváří úsměv a znovu mě políbil, dokud jsem se nadšeně nezubil už tak moc, že ho to taky rozesmálo. Pohled jeho modrých, šťastných, štěněčích očí mi rozjitřil emoce ještě více, slzy jsem zaplašil a místo toho si svého přítele přitáhl blíž.

 

"Love you," zašeptal jsem a znovu se nadechl té vůně, jíž byl Matthew prodchnut, a přál si, aby ty dva týdny utekly tak rychle jako těch pár hodin, co jsme spolu dnes mohli strávit…


End file.
